The Chance to do Better
by Blame the Doctor
Summary: AU Yoda didn't know what to expect when the force lead him to Tatooine only to find a small boy of three that is astoundingly force sensitive going by the name Anakin Skywalker. Yoda makes the decision to take him to the temple where he will learn to be a Jedi and explore his gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea has been swimming around in my mind for a couple of years and just recently getting back into the Star Wars Fanfiction I decided to write out a first chapter and see what the response is. Now I'm not going to promise anything because I only write when inspiration sparks and there's nothing pressing going on and as this is summer it seemed like a good time to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story as I have surprisingly never seen anything like it.**

Yoda slowly descended from the ship. It was rare that the wise Jedi master ever left the temple on Coruscant, but as a follower of the force, he was reluctant to refuse its guidance and lately the feeling to go to Tatooine had been occurring in his meditations for a little over a week. Now master Yoda was willing to wait for a reason to go to Tatooine not one such as Qui Gon Jinn to go on a whim. Luckily, a situation had presented itself. Rumors of a new force sensitive being had reached the temple and a few days later a letter from the child's mother regarding the issue arrived. The letter was short and to the point without many details mainly where she and the child were staying and how to approach the situation. Tatooine was out of the Republic's law and the letter had come from a slave.

Normally in the situation of a new force sensitive, the council would send a new knight out for their first real solo mission, or a master padawan group just beginning to ease the youngling into a more mature understanding of interplanetary traveling also allowing the master padawan to work on their bond and grow close as was demanded. Thus it was rare for a member of the council to go, even stranger for the head master to leave.

Yet Yoda had faith in the force and go he did to Tatooine. The mission required utmost secrecy. The mother of the force sensitive had taken many chances, and if someone learned of a Jedi present on the planet, the life of the force sensitive, a young boy of three, and the mother could be put at risk. Yoda slowly approached Gardulla the Hutt's premises.

Considering the strangeness of his race, Yoda decided to approach the Hutt in the dark seeking to enter in the service quarters rather than the main entrance to attract the least attention. Yoda swiftly mind tricked the guard and entered into the room. Women were sprawled on the ground in various positions, all covered in dirt and some collared to the wall. Closing his eyes Yoda stretched out to the force and was lead to a small corner of the room where a young beautiful brunette was sleeping.

Yoda quietly tapped the woman. Quickly the woman opened her eyes and on seeing Yoda standing there quickly looked down. Speaking quietly almost inaudibly she murmured,

"Sir the business is closed right now but we open tomorrow at dawn." Realizing what the woman was talking about Yoda put a hand on the young woman's shoulder. She glanced up curiously and her eyes lighted upon the lightsaber hanging from his waist belt. Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake and quickly moved out of the way. Curled up in the corner fast asleep a young boy of three lay in the corner. Seeing the boy, Yoda's senses spiked and he realized that this was the force sensitive. A little older than normal at age three, Yoda looked to the woman again.

"My name is Shmi Skywalker and the boy's name is Anakin. Please sir, I do not wish for my son to be in a life of slavery. Tomorrow they'll implant the chip in his neck that will explode and he'll be a slave for life. Sir please his gifts astound Gardulla enough that she hasn't forced too much labor on him but if he stays he's in great danger. I beg you to take him." After this short desperate plea the woman looked down as if ashamed that she was begging, but Yoda calmly said what he said to any other mother,

"Realize you do that see your son again you may never?"

"Yes sir."

"And yet still you are willing to offer him to the Temple to serve the Republic? Life of a Jedi hard it is." Boldly, determination sparkling in her eyes Shmi answered,

"Sir if I may, the life of a slave is harder still. I understand what I am giving my son." Yoda saw the wisdom in the young woman's eyes, determined to offer her son a better life than what she had.

"Leave you I will for the time being. A goodbye in this case necessary I think." Yoda turned away as Shmi turned to wake her young son. A few whispers later, and Shmi called to Yoda quietly,

"He's ready." Turning toward the small family, Yoda found the boy clinging to his mother silent tears streaking down his face.

"I don't want to leave you mommy!" Shmi gently untangled the boy from around her neck and calmly stood him up in front of her. She put her hand on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes and said,

"Son, my place is here and my future is here. It is time for you to be brave for me…go and don't look back. I love you and I always will." The boy sniffled and with one final long hug he turned to the Jedi Master. Yoda held out his hand and slowly the boy took it. Together they headed out into the cold Tatooine night.

Surprisingly the boy quickly quieted as they walked to the ship. When they arrived Yoda showed the youngling the room he was to sleep in and the boy lay down on the floor with weariness instantly asleep, not understanding the purpose of the bed. Quietly Yoda picked the boy up using the force and tucked him in safe and sound without even the slightest stir from him. Yoda quickly told the pilot to take off and head for Coruscant before returning to his own chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Yoda awoke and quietly slipped into the boy's quarters. Anakin was awake sitting silently on the bed looking down. His distress, fear, and despair shined greatly into the force and the boy unconsciously was wrapping the force around him for comfort. Never had Yoda seen such power in a single child and it was enough to make him pause. Hobbling forward, Yoda reached and put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Eyes rimmed with red stared at him with slight mistrust and sadness.

"Join me will you young one?" Curiously Anakin watched as Yoda took the normal stance for meditation. Slowly Anakin followed mimicking the position and closing his eyes like the wise troll was. Reaching out to the boy's mind, Yoda guided him into a light meditation. Instantly the boy relaxed soaking in the light around him. The force too wrapped itself around the small boy as Yoda had never seen before.

In Shmi's letter it had said the boy had no father, rather she became pregnant, but Yoda had his doubts. Seeing how the powerful and drawn to the boy the force was, Yoda was coming to believe that to be true. He even considered the possibility of the boy being the fabled chosen one, the most powerful Jedi in the world promised to lead them into a new age.

Not only did the force wrap itself around the child, but every aspect of the force appeared to be flowing through the boy. Yoda quietly observed the boys presence in the force. Unifying and living seemed equal and stronger than most masters. Yoda saw the force diving into the boy and watched in quiet awe as the boy let go easily of the hurt and sadness of leaving his mother behind to the force and in response the force diving into those wounded areas and healing the hurt.

Slowly Yoda aroused himself from the meditation and gently touched the boy on the shoulder. Anakin startled a bit before looking up at the troll.

"Breakfast young one?" For the first time a small smile graced the boys face and he took the offered hand up from the ground and followed the wise master to the dining area of the ship.

* * *

Arriving at the Jedi temple Yoda watched with as smile as Anakin took in the sights of the big city, so much different from his home planet. Gawking at the tall buildings and racing speeders in the sky, Anakin slowly followed the old Jedi into the temple pausing to stare at it a good amount of time before following inside.

Once inside, Yoda led the new youngling toward the council chambers where he would be tested and evaluated. The young one constantly had to be reminded to come along as he was easily distracted by the many sights displayed in the halls of the temple. Entering the council chambers Yoda took a seat among his colleagues and watched the boy pass with flying colors not missing one question or realizing the enormity of the results. Not many Jedi younglings passed the test without missing one of the questions or stuttering through the process. Soon the process was over and Mace Windu sent the boy off with the attending Padawan to the healers for a midi-chlorian test as well as some vaccinations.

"Clouded the boy's future is, yet powerful and gifted he is." Yoda broke the silence of the councilors.

"I believe we need to keep a close eye on him and carefully decide how to train him." Windu commented

"A mentor the boy needs. Not a master, but someone to keep an eye on him until he reaches the age to be a padawan and then maybe the mentor should guide also the boy's master in training him." Shaak Ti suggested.

"Watch over him I will. Believe I do him to be the Chosen One." At this statement, a hush fell over the council, stunned at the declaration. "Naturally into meditation he went yesterday morning, stumbling not as other initiates do. Wrapped around him the force is, and believe I do the reason for the clouded future. Keep from him we must this boy's future. We know not what he may become and wish not for him to be isolated from the other younglings. Further talk later we will on the matter. For now dismissed this meeting is."

Silently the Jedi masters went their separate ways dealing with the gravity of the revelation that the chosen one had finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Qui-Gon Jinn made his way to The Room of a Thousand Fountains where he hoped to find some peace from the day. Last week Qui-Gon announced to the council that Obi-Wan was ready to take the trials and today he had pasted. After many hours of meditation, Qui Gon knew that he was holding Obi-Wan back from his career due to his own attachments and really he had been ready close to a year before. At the age of 21 Obi-Wan was already one of the oldest senior padawans and his skill even surpassed some of the knights. While happy for the young knight Qui-Gon missed his former pupil and the close bond they shared.

So Qui-Gon did as he always had done after losing a padawan, he went to his favorite meditation spots in the room of a Thousand Fountains by a small pool filled with small fish and surrounded by exotic plants. The place was filled with the living force and Qui-Gon found it easier to release the twinge of sadness that was accompanied by a sense of pride and accomplishment.

* * *

Finding the right clan to place young Skywalker in was a little difficult for the Jedi council. The boy had equal qualities for both the Bear clan which stood for bravery and courage, as well as the Bergruutfa clan which stood for loyalty and true of heart. In the end it was decided to have the youngling placed into the Bear clan were Yoda could easily watch over him as the leader of that particular clan. Though a great deal of his time was spent with the younglings, Yoda could not keep an eye on Anakin all the time so Mace Windu was assigned to also oversee his progress.

Young Anakin showed an aptitude for mechanics and was often caught with machine grease on his hands followed by swift reports of a malfunctioning droid. He was only at the tender age of five and already many pranks had ensued from the mischievous boy with the twinkling blue eyes and blond hair.

His greatest achievement was the manipulation of the homework droid. Many of the teachers in the temple relied on the homework droid to give out homework to the children in their classes and one day the droid mysteriously started playing the Correllian Happy Birthday song. Unable to switch the droid off or even allow it to give out homework the teacher of the class gave the students a day off from homework, long enough to fix the droid. When caught, Anakin explained his reasoning that it was a gift to a friend whose birthday was that day and disliked the class.

Often caught in trouble, Anakin was often sentenced to extra meditation in addition to the five mandatory sessions the initiates had to set aside time for daily. This meditation was enforced with the help of Yoda or Windu and took place in either the Room of a Thousand Fountains or Yoda's own private meditation chamber. Unknowing of the real reason for the extra meditation, Anakin would reluctantly follow through with the punishment. The real reason was to maintain an eye on the Chosen One's training and also a check up on the way the force responded to the young boy. Because of his behavior, there was never a time when they were at a loss for the reason of extra meditation.

In fact Yoda took over all of the basic classes for force usage in order to keep the Chosen One's power a secret to the rest of the Jedi. By doing so the council protected the young one from arrogance as well as hero worship. Treating the boy as any other youngling was essential to his upbringing. The council was apprehensive for the young one to receive a Jedi master for the padawan stage, but in order to treat the boy with normalcy, it was decided that the master would be included in the secret. The hope was for the boy to be trained by one of the council members, but if approached by another knight or master, the council would be forced to approve the pair if it was a good match. The trick was keeping the boys excessive aptitude in the force a secret from the other Jedi until it came time for the boy to have a master.

* * *

Anakin, having made the lunch droid turn in circles continuously, was sentenced to another session of extra meditation with Master Yoda. Anakin particularly liked meditation, he just didn't like that the exercise was mandatory five times daily and seven times if he had been disrespectful or pulled something with the droids. Slowly he made his way toward his favorite spot to meditate. The spot was in The Room of a Thousand Fountains and had a pool filled with fish surrounded by exotic plants. In that area Anakin always felt the most relaxed and it was a place he frequented often to fill his daily quota of meditation. He had to get there earlier than normal if he was to make his session with Master Yoda.

Quickly hurrying toward the large rock next to the pool, Anakin folded his legs and centered himself just as they taught him into a light meditation. Today he decided to go a tad deeper lifting the shields normally in place to fully let in the living force around him. So focused on the task at hand, he didn't notice the approaching Jedi.

* * *

Qui-Gon was a bit surprised to find a Jedi youngling sitting in his usual spot but he by no means was going to ask the boy to leave or arouse him from his meditations. Quietly Qui-Gon Jinn sat near the pool and centered himself much like the boy had, slipping into a deeper meditation to release his emotions.

Slipping into the force Qui-Gon was surprised to see that there was someone close by who had the force literally wrapped around his presence in a way he had never seen before. Shocked Qui-Gon stumbled out of the meditation looking around for the source. His eyes lighted on the boy of no more than five.

Suspicious, Qui-Gon entered back into meditation sending his senses toward the young boy. His suspicions grew true as he recognized the boy's signature in the force. The boy seemed to be clueless to what he was doing as no initiate or even young padawans were taught this level of meditation. The force was literally flowing through the boy and wrapped around him. Loath to disturb him Qui-Gon turned to his own meditations reminding himself to look the boy up in the near future.

* * *

Anakin loved this type of meditation where he could see the colors of all the force sensitives. He found this level once during a class based on meditation with Master Yoda and it instantly became his favorite. The force seemed to dance around all the different colors. Master Yoda was a dark forest green, his friend A'Sharad Hett was the color of sandy dunes like from Tatooine, Master Windu was a deep purple, and the man sitting next to him was a midnight blue. In that moment Anakin realized there was a Jedi sitting next to him which startled him enough for him to fall off the rock into the pool.

The tall man's eyes snapped open as he felt the surprise in the force from the young boy. Anakin looked up at the tall man with the long hair tied back by a string. Quickly getting to his feet sopping wet he looked down in the common initiate fashion and said,

"Sorry Master I didn't wish to disturb you from your meditation, I'll leave you." Before he could even get out of the pool the Jedi master put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"I should be the one to apologize young one. It seems someone else has found my spot for meditating, but I'm happy to share. Please join me for a shared meditation I'm sorry for having startled you." Anakin was shocked. Most masters wouldn't have had such a cool reaction. Instead he most likely would've been scolded for lack of awareness around him and for startling the other Jedi. Hesitantly Anakin sat back down on his rock now soaking wet and returned to his meditating position.

Anakin was used to guided meditation so he wasn't surprised when he felt the older Jedi's mind leading him into the force just like Master Yoda normally did for him. The difference was this Jedi focused just like Anakin had before on the living force around him where Master Yoda focused on the unifying force.

An hour later after searching for his missing initiate who was supposed to meet him in his chambers a half hour ago, Yoda saw the serene sight of the two Jedi. Instead of getting Anakin, Yoda decided to leave the two in peace. The force was strong with the pair and Anakin was meditating as he was supposed to anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin tossed and turned in his bed. Fires raged, lighsabers clashed, and in the background of it all a presence of darkness so strong, Anakin wanted to cower under his bed for a lifetime. Bolting up panting, he was covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat and tears flowed down his cheeks. Adi Gallia ran into the room. She quickly sent calm and reassurance toward the boy and gently helped the boy down from his bunk as to not disturb the others who still slept soundly. Leading Anakin into the kitchen she prepared some tea with a small touch of sedative to help the boy fall back to sleep.

Anakin was still reeling from the nightmare that had kept him up for three nights in a row. The first time the dream occurred Master Yoda had meditated with him. The second night Master Windu, and now this being the third night, Anakin was starting to wonder if the dream meant something. Though he only just turned nine, the earliest age for acceptance to be a padawan, it wasn't unheard of for Jedi to have prophecy dreams. Jedi with the gift in the Unifying force often dreamed of the future, though for one so young it was incredibly rare. Few Jedi could predict the future, and Anakin wondered if maybe he would become an apprentice to a seer.

Adi Gallia brought the tea to Anakin. It was a customary tea given to younglings that didn't contain any stimulants and contained a sweeter taste. Handing him his cup she sat with the young chosen one waiting for him to talk.

"I saw fire again master. Lightsabers clashed and I felt the death of many Jedi. I saw Master Jinn impaled by a red lightsaber and in the background a dark presence." Anakin hesitantly shared.

"Dreams pass in time young one. I'm sure yours will too. There hasn't been a sith lord in years and there won't be for a long time yet." Fearfully looking up his hands wrapped around the mug Anakin murmured softly,

"But this is the third night in a row." Quietly Adi Gallia reached across the table to grab the young one's hand. Surprised Anakin looked up as it was uncommon for most Jedi to show comfort or affection through physical means,

"Rest young one, no harm has come to Master Jinn. I believe he is asleep in his quarters at the present. Come let us meditate for a bit." Leaving the half drunken tea on the table, Anakin followed Master Gallia to the common room where most initiates meditated. Sitting down on the pillows Anakin felt the older Master lead him gently into a light meditation. Relaxing, Anakin slowly released the feelings of fear, anguish, and overwhelming sadness into the force. With the sedative slowly working into his system and the relaxation of the meditation, Anakin slipped into a deeper sleep without nightmares.

Sensing the boy's presence become hazy with sleep in the force, Master Gallia gently picked up the young boy and laid him back in his bed among the other initiates.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn was optimistic about his choice. After four years without a padawan he knew he missed the companionship of an apprentice. Though it was a bit uncommon for a Knight as old as him to take another apprentice, Qui-Gon knew that this boy would be his last student before his retirement. Besides this boy was one of the most powerful younglings Qui-Gon had ever encountered.

After their meditation together Qui-Gon had gotten the boys name. Anakin Skywalker had been more than happy to meet with the older knight more often in the Fountain Room for more shared meditation. Throughout the past four years the two were often seen together in a companionable silent meditation or sitting in the cafeteria sharing a meal together. Qui-Gon was one of the few who never tired from the young boy's enthusiasm and the two made quite the pair. It was no secret that the older Jedi wished the younger boy to become his padawan when he came of age. Before the child's ninth birthday however Qui-Gon was called away on a mission and thus missed Anakin's birthday, soon after Anakin underwent the initiate trials.

Anakin, though he didn't enjoy studious work, had the code memorized in every way possible. He easily recited the mantra in front of the council without stuttering or pausing. The second trial of concentration and force capabilities as well as lightsaber maneuvers was easily passed. Anakin was a natural with the force and easily accomplished the five hours straight of meditation and focus, happily spending the time in the color level of the force and delving deeper into levels of self awareness. He was surprised how fast the hours passed. Anakin's interest in the physical aspect of fighting helped a great deal when passing his trial. Easily he went through the katas and the paired choreographed fights with the other initiates going through the trials.

The final trial for Anakin was to spend the day out in the streets of Coruscant. On this day he was to demonstrate his ability to help others. The Jedi were often called to settle disputes and the ability to interact with people was key to being a Jedi. Anakin's job to help people completely depended on him. The temple gave the youngling enough money for meals outside the temple and a tracking device to keep track of his progress. Anakin succeeded in aiding a lost child find his mother, stopping a group of children from torturing a cat, carrying a young mother's bags into her apartment, and fixing an old man's washing machine.

Passing the trials was the easy part of an initiates life, getting chosen by a master was the tough part. The initiate had to present himself enough to show he or she was capable as well as to keep in mind not to show too much for fear of arrogance. Rumors of different masters searching for padawans kept the initiates alert when those Jedi approached the training rooms or classrooms.

Anakin was envied. Not many initiates were such close friends with a Jedi knight. Anakin was insured of a place as a padawan and only had to await the return of Knight Jinn before beginning his training. The Knights return was rumored to be in less than a week and Anakin could hardly contain his enthusiasm. This had been dampened by his dreams of late. The past three days had been a form of hell for the youngling. Anakin often was caught in class asleep and often lost focus during class time.

Yoda puzzled what to do with the nine year old. Already he had been approached by Qui-Gon seeking to make the Chosen One his padawan. Though many among the council disapproved of the idea, Yoda approved of the pair. Qui-Gon had a way of teaching that was considered "unconventional" among most of the council but Yoda sensed that was just what type of tutelage the Chosen One needed. Yes, though Yoda would've enjoyed teaching the youngling, he belonged with the tall Jedi knight. In the end the council sided with his choice and given Qui-Gon the approval he needed to ask Anakin to be his padawan.

Qui-Gon's response to the reveal of the belief that Anakin was the fabled Chosen One was quite humorous. While on the outside the Jedi knight remained cool and collected the council could sense his shock in the force. Still Qui-Gon wished to pursue the apprenticeship with Anakin taking on the challenge as well as the monumental responsibility. According to prophecy the boy would bring balance to the force. The teacher of such a student must be carefully chosen and evaluated.

Knight Jinn had been requested specifically by a political leader out on Alderaan to mediate a dispute. The complicated business would take around two weeks and the knight would miss the young one's birthday delaying his immediate draft into apprenticeship. A week into the mission, young Anakin's nightmares started.

Already Anakin had the same nightmare three consecutive nights in a row. Finally to preserve the boy's sanity and focus on his lessons, he put a force block on his mind so the young one would sleep through the night without the dreams. Once Qui-Gon became his master though, it was his choice to take the block away or keep it in place. Yoda worried for the young boy having grown fond of him throughout the years. The boy's nightmares were also troubling. While Yoda had sensed some darkness in the near future, the boy's dreams showed the return of the sith and fall of a respectable knight.

In the end he decided to help the young one by giving him the reassurance he needed. Not all reoccurring dreams came true and that like all things dreams pass in time. The council meanwhile discussed the dreams with the Jedi seers seeking advice and was reassured that younglings often receive dreams from the force of possible futures that don't always come true. Even still the council agreed to keep a closer eye on the boy and Qui-Gon agreed with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui-Gon's new padawan Anakin was a breath of fresh air, especially after returning from a long mission. Obi-Wan enjoyed the youngling's enthusiastic behavior and his ability to fix anything and everything. All the quirks around Obi-Wan's apartment had kindly been fixed like his shower head. The blasted thing only let out a trickle of water, but after Anakin tinkered with it a few minutes it worked beautifully. Sometimes though Anakin fixed things too well like Obi-Wan's com link. The boy fixed the problem of the speakers but now every time Obi-Wan spoke into it he came out talking in a deep deep voice instead of his normal tone.

After his last mission to the Jin'Ha and Black Heth it was nice to be out of the healers and having dinner with his former master and new apprentice. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were closer than most Jedi knew. They shared one of the strongest bonds ever seen in the order before and cutting that bond during Obi-Wan's knighting had been difficult. After his first assignment, Obi-Wan met up with Qui-Gon and they still spent time together often. They became friends rather than a Master padawan pair and had been sent on many missions together already. When Qui-Gon approached Obi-Wan with his young new friend a year later Obi-Wan quickly took to the new addition to their little family.

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin as a little brother and they could be often seen planning something mischievous such as stealing the extra padawan cake from the cafeteria, or sneaking a piece of red cloth into Qui-Gon's laundry so all his robes turned pink. When Qui-Gon left the Temple, Obi-Wan looked after Anakin often keeping him out of too much trouble, and when Obi-Wan left the Temple Qui-Gon would look after Anakin and they would often be seen meditating. When the rare occasion arose and all three of them were together in the Temple, they were a force to be reckoned with. Often they sat together at the same table for meals and Qui-Gon would watch as the two younger Jedi joked with one another.

Tonight was one of these times though this night was special as Anakin had recently become Qui-Gon's new padawan. At first it had taken quite some time for Anakin to open up. The Jedi forbid attachments and took measures to prevent them. Anakin had been very closed off but with a few more meals together his bright personality flared up especially with the opportunity Obi-Wan presented him to fix everything in his apartment. Soon he was laughing, joking and occasionally hugged the two. Around anyone else he was still the polite, respectful little initiate.

Obi-Wan cheerfully whistled while walking to the cafeteria. His black eye was fading from the recent mission and while his right arm was still in a sling, within the next few days it would be completely healed with a quick healing trance. Upon entering the cafeteria he quickly spotted Qui-Gon and Anakin. Anakin was obviously explaining something very exciting using his hands for details and Qui-Gon smiling fondly at him.

"So what's for dinner?"

"OBI-WAN YOU'RE BACK!" Anakin jumped up from the table and hugged the Jedi knight who knelt so they were at eye level.

"Actually, my former padawan, we were considering just heading to our quarters and preparing something ourselves or maybe even heading down to Dex's? The menu tonight is hardly appetizing."

"Meatloaf again master?" Obi-Wan asked rolling up his sleeves?

"Yes and considering we're celebrating Anakin's new apprenticeship I think we deserve something better than what the cafeteria has to offer tonight. I don't think torturing ourselves would be prudent if a celebration is what we have in mind."

"Dex's it is then." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"What's Dex's?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Master…you haven't taken Anakin to Dex's yet?" Obi-Wan asked shocked. After four years of knowing Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan couldn't believe that Anakin had never been to the diner.

"I was waiting for a special occasion!" Qui-Gon defended. "And Master Yoda wouldn't give me permission."

"The next thing I know, Anakin's going to be telling me that he's never had a milk shake before either."

"Um Obi-Wan," Anakin hesitantly put in "I haven't had a milk shake…"

"Well then let's remedy that shall we? Come Anakin it seems it's up to me to show you the pleasures in life as your new master here seems to be a fun sucker!" Obi-Wan quickly pulled on his cloak and Anakin swiftly followed leaving a sputtering Qui-Gon behind.

"I…I am _not_ a fun sucker! If anything I remember you being a fun sucker!"

"Whatever helps you to sleep at night Master!" Obi-Wan called behind him.

* * *

Anakin greatly appreciated the milk shake and was slightly peeved that Qui-Gon hadn't introduced him to the wonderful sugary heaven in the first place. Dex was happy to meet the new young Jedi and gave them free desert in honor of the occasion as well as the fact that Anakin's birthday had been a few weeks earlier.

Obi-Wan watched the two interact quietly. Anakin and Qui-Gon were a good pair. They both were strong in the living force and their personalities complimented the other. Anakin like Qui-Gon was quick to act and think later but contained a restraint he had never seen in a youngling before. It was almost as if Anakin was scared of what he could do. Qui-Gon on the other hand lived in the moment, uncaring of the future. The two would work well together, yet why did Obi-Wan have a sense that something soon was going to befall their little surrogate family.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon in the training room with Anakin. The young one was going through the different katas of form five which seemed to be his specialty. Qui-Gon stood off to the side overseeing his progress and occasionally adding in a helpful tip. Casually making his way over his former master skillfully disguising his presence in the force he tapped Qui-Gon on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Qui-Gon gasped turning around. "Obi-Wan I'm getting too old for your tricks! My heart can't take the strain." He said feigning weakness.

"But what else would I do for fun Master?" Obi-Wan said with a smile. Seeing Obi-Wan conversing with his Master, Anakin joyfully ran over to the older Jedi.

"Obi-Wan! Have you come to watch me?" he asked eagerly, bright eyes shining through the sweat soaked hair.

"No young one, I actually came here to deliver a message. It seems the council is assigning you two to your first mission as a team. This mission also requires great negotiation, something I specialize in so they've decided to send me as well." Obi-Wan said with a wink. Anakin's eyes lit up. It wasn't often that a padawan his age was sent on a mission. Normally if a knight with a young padawan was called on for a mission, the padawan would stay with another knight until his master returned.

"Anakin as well? Obi-Wan are you sure?" Qui-Gon asked. The council almost never sent out a master padawan pair this early in training.

"Yes I'm sure. Master Yoda said that you two have been together for around four years now so he knows you'll work together well. This mission is a simple negotiation matter and should be easily accomplished. Anakin's meant to sit back and observe. You'll hear more about it in the debriefing that you have in about an hour that's why I'm here. Anyway I came to deliver the message before I go to pack and prepare for departure. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Obi-Wan we'll make sure to prepare." Qui-Gon swiftly bowed as did Anakin and so did Obi-Wan as he departed. "Well Ani it seems our lesson has been cut short today and you are in need of a shower before the council meeting. Come let's quick go back to our chambers."

A blockade seemed to be set up around the planet Naboo. Due to a Trade federation dispute with the Galactic Republic, the Chancellor ordered that two Jedi be sent to settle the disputes. Yoda believed it would be an excellent idea to test the new master padawan pair. The mission wasn't dangerous and it would be a good opportunity for the Chosen One to learn.

Though the rest of the council seemed perturbed by this decision of the head master the mission was to go as planned with the pair leaving in the morning. Qui-Gon knew to protect his padawan at all costs. Anakin was special and getting him killed would be greatly detrimental to the cause.

* * *

"Come padawan." Qui-Gon said with a smile as the young boy stared at the interior of the ship. Initiates rarely left the temple ever and most had never been on a ship this large since they were babies coming to the temple.

"Master I have a strange sense of déjà vu." Anakin said looking around the ship.

"Padawan you were taken to the Jedi at a later age than normal. Most Jedi enter the temple between the time of birth to two years of age. You young one entered into the temple at age three. It's likely you would remember your time on your home planet and the ship that took you away from your mother."

"Master is that why I remember a woman with warm brown eyes and a kind smile taking care of me?"

"Yes young one I would believe that is your mother."

"Oh." Seeing Anakin's face filled with understanding Qui-Gon decided it was time to leave. During the long flight to Naboo they could meditate on Anakin's memories regarding his mother. Qui-Gon believed that younglings who remembered their family should not try to forget rather to keep the memories and look on them with fondness.

"Alright let's take off now." Qui-Gon said turning to Anakin once more, "Come Ani lets go to our chambers. Just because we are on a mission does not mean that you get out of your daily meditation." Pouting Anakin followed Qui-Gon back to their chambers.

* * *

Obi-Wan enjoyed missions with Qui-Gon immensely. Working with his old master brought back fond memories of his padawan days. Knowing that right about now, Qui-Gon would be with Anakin meditating, he decided to join them. Meditation made the flight shorter and less bothersome, taking his mind off the fact that they were flying. It took years for Obi-Wan to fight off his fear of flying, and it still made him uncomfortable.

Walking into Qui-Gon and Anakin's shared chambers, he saw them sitting on the ground side by side just as he predicted. Careful not to disturb them, Obi-Wan followed suit sitting beside his former master and letting his mind relax into the peaceful layers of the force. Finding the other two in the meditation, Obi-Wan kindly nudged Qui-Gon's presence asking to join in the shared meditation and Qui-Gon's answering nudge welcoming his former padawan into their meditation.

The first thing Obi-Wan noticed was the colors. Masses of different colors everywhere in this layer of the force, and he realized that each color represented someone's signature. He could pick out the soothing lavender of his friend Bant the healer now, and Garen's bright orange presence back at the temple. Next to him, brighter because of the proximity, Qui-Gon's midnight blue and looking further he saw Anakin's brilliant presence. Anakin's color was a beautiful cobalt blue shining in the light side of the force.

Slowly reaching out he gently nudged Anakin making his presence known to the boy as not to frighten him. In response he heard an excited mental shout of "OBI-WAN!" and then the boy's presence oddly wrapped around him. It was like a mental hug, one that most Jedi wouldn't approve of as this could be seen as an attachment, but Obi-Wan was touched by Anakin's eagerness to see him and cautiously reached back toward the boy and wrapped his presence around him too.

There was the equivalent of a mental chuckle which Obi-Wan recognized as Qui-Gon, but soon the older Jedi was joining in on the force hug as well, though it ended soon afterward and the three went on to meditate on their own. Anakin and Qui-Gon worked to remember his mother and Obi-Wan worked on his own presence honing the edges, releasing stress from the past few days, and also keeping an eye on his former master and apprentice.

Obi-Wan had been exposed to Anakin's exceptional presence in the force after the first year Qui-Gon knew Anakin. While Obi-Wan had been puzzled by the young one's abilities, he wasn't one to press and it wasn't his place to know. Yet every time they meditated as a "family" as Qui-Gon called it, Obi-Wan was slowly more and more fascinated by the child. His power and attachment through the fouce was astounding and his abilities during meditation were mind blowing.

Obi-Wan seeing Anakin and Qui-Gon together made him remember his own companionship with his former master. After this mission, Obi-Wan decided to take on a padawan. While he loved being an independent knight, he missed the companionship of his master and also wished to impart his knowledge on someone, to teach and guide them like he had been guided. With this in mind he ended his meditation and returned to his quarters only to pause once looking fondly at his former master and Anakin.


	7. Chapter 7

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin whispered in the dark.

"Anakin shh! We can't talk right now."

"_How about now?_" Anakin whispered in his mind. Rolling his eyes Obi-Wan quickly answered back

"_Anakin we are supposed to be hidden on this ship! It's the most secretive way that we could get to Naboo." _After the negotiations went astray with the trade federation. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin stowed away on two different trade federation ships destined for Naboo. Because they were separated in the fight, Anakin and Obi-Wan ended up on the same ship with Qui-Gon on the other.

"_Yeah I know I was just wondering how long this is supposed to take._"

"_It should only take about a half hour young one_."

"_Oh…will there be food on Naboo?_"

Rolling his eyes to show his opinion on the matter Obi-Wan answered "_Well there should be. I don't know if we'll have the time to dine though_." The feeling of hunger and disapproval of the situation reached Obi-Wan at this statement and he softened a bit. "_There may be some rations in my pocket if you want them. Just be careful not to make any noise when opening and eating them._"

"_You're the best Obi-Wan!_" Quietly reaching into his back pocket Obi-Wan pulled out the ration bars. He reasoned that it wouldn't due for Anakin's stomach to rumble and give them both away.

Passing the bars to Anakin they continued to sit waiting for the ship to land.

* * *

Jar Jar was minding his own business finding food to eat for the day since he was kicked out of the Gun gan community food was hard to come by and the clams were the easiest source to find. He didn't ask for the large machines coming his way or to be kicked out of the community. He couldn't help the fact that he was clumsy there was nothing he could do about it and he had tried.

He looked up only to find many creatures and a long haired man running towards him and the sight of huge machines coming toward him at full force was enough to scare poor Jar Jar almost into madness. Seeing an opportunity for escape, as the long haired man passed by, Jar Jar jumped on him screaming all the time.

"HELP ME" but the long haired man wasn't pleased with him.

"Get off me!" Yet still the man saved him, pulling him into the dirt before the machine ran him over. So relieved was Jar Jar that he hugged the man.

"I loves yous!"

Angry still the long haired man brushed off his clothes "Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!""

Confused Jar Jar replied "I speak."

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent now get out of here!" The long haired man started to walk away but old traditions forced Jar Jar to follow him.

"NO…no meesa stay…meesa your humble servant!" The long haired man looked surprised and a little annoyed.

"That will not be necessary." He didn't seem to understand so Jar Jar explained.

"Oh boot tis! Tis demanded by gun guns! Tis a life debt tis. Meesa called Jar Jar Binks!" At that moment Obi-Wan and Anakin came bursting through the forest followed by more machines shooting at them. The long haired man groaned.

"I don't have time for this!" But Jar Jar hadn't seen the two new arrivals yet.

"Say what?" but upon seeing them quickly panicked again "Oh noooooo weesa gonna..." but that moment Qui-Gon pushed him into the mud again lifting his head he finished the thought "DIEEEE!" Qui-Gon deflected the blasts from Obi-Wan and Anakin confused to why they were not fighting back as well rather than running. The two machines were taken out easily though and soon a breathless Obi-Wan explained,

"The water shorted out our weapons" handing Qui-Gon the lightsabers. Knowingly Qui-Gon looked at them,

"You two forgot to turn off the power again didn't you?" Anakin and Obi-Wan sheepishly looked down

"It won't happen again master we promise!" Anakin mumbled.

"I should hope not young ones, but it will recharge. This will be a lesson to you my young padawan. Let us go before more droids show up." Hearing this Jar Jar looked up,

"Mure! Mure did yousa say?" Curiously Anakin looked at Qui-Gon,

"Who's this master?" Quickly replying over his shoulder as they started to run

"A local come Anakin we must reach safety." But quickly the gun gan stopped the trio.

"Exqueeze meesa but the Otoh Gunga tis safe city. Tis where I grew up." Stopping Qui-Gon turned

"A city! Can you take us there?"

"Ahhhh, well on second taut, no not willy."

"No?!" all three chorused.

"Is embarrassing but…meesa been banished my bosses would do terrible things to meesa. Terrible things to meesa if I return."Soon a sound is heard off in the distance. With a gleam in his eye Qui-Gon uses this to his advantage.

"Do you hear that?" Jar Jar shakes his head yes in agreement. "That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way." Chiming in Anakin adds to the story,

"When the find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" Alarmed Jar Jar replied.

"Meesa sees yousa point. Dis way! Hurry!" Casually Obi-Wan leaned over to Anakin.

"Crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk.

"It worked didn't it?" Anakin replied with a grin.

After walking for quite a while, Anakin was beginning to grow weary and the two other Jedi could sense it. Finally upon arriving at a lake Qui-Gon asked,

"Much farther?" to which Jar Jar turned sheepishly and replied.

"Weesa goin underwater. Okeyday?" Calmly Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Anakin pulled out their rebreathers. And still trying to change their minds Jar Jar tried one last time to deter them. "My warnings yous Gungans no likey outsiders. Don't expect a warm welcome." Cheekily Obi-Wan replied,

"Well this hasn't been our day for warm welcomes anyways. Lead on!" With that the Gungan dived into the lake and the Jedi quickly followed suit. They quickly swam deeper into the lake arriving at a city incased by bubbles. Upon entering the city they encountered some guards. Nervously Jar Jar looks down.

"Heyo-dalee Cap'n Tarpals, meesa back!" The guard looked at Jar Jar disapprovingly,

"Noah gain Jar Jar. Yousa goin to da bosses. Yousa in big dudu this time."

Zapping Jar Jar the other guards hand cuffed him and led him away from the entrance. Slowly the three Jedi followed their guide. Arriving at the Boss's palace proved to be somewhat detrimental as an argument ensued between Qui-Gon and the Boss Nass

"Yousa cannot bees hair!"

"That droid army is about to attack that Naboo. We must warn them!"

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den uss-ens. Dey tink day brains so big." Obi-Wan decided to step in. He was known for his negotiations skills anyway.

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." But Boss Nass refused to be persuaded.

"No, meesa no tink so. Meesa scant talkie with da Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlanders. Dey no knowing of uss-ens." Obi-Wan tried again.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this." Still Boss Nass would not be persuaded.

"Wesa wish no nuttin in yousa tings, outlander and wesa no caring about da Naboo." Giving up Qui-Gon stepped in.

"Then speed us on our way."

"Wesa going to speed yous away."

"We need a transport."

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speediest way to da Naboo tis goin through the core. Now go."

"Thank you for your help we go in peace." Bowing the three Jedi started to walk away before noticing Jar Jar still in chains awaiting his sentence. Noticing his former masters look Obi-Wan quickly intervened.

"We are short of time Master." Slipping into his old habits.

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." Qui-Gon returned to Boss Nass. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"

"Binks has broken da noncomebackie law. He is to be punished."

"He has been of great help to us I hope the punishment will not be too severe."

"Pounded to death." Boss Nass proclaimed. At this Obi-Wan looked concerned. Qui-Gon quickly used Jar Jar to his advantage.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a life debt."

"Binks'" Boss Nass called "Yousa havin lifeplay with thisen outlander?" Timidly Jar Jar nods.

"Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." Qui-Gon argued.

"Hisen life tis yours, outlander. Begone with him." But having heard of the dangers of the core, Jar Jar had some concerns.

"Count meesa outta dis! Better dead here than deader in da core!" But he indeed followed the Jedi out into the hall where they were then lead to their transport. Anakin leaned over to Obi-Wan.

"Is this how all Jedi missions go?"

"Well no Anakin though with being an apprentice to Qui-Gon yes. Somehow we always managed to find trouble on even the simplest of missions." Obi-Wan said with a grin.

"Really? So were all missions fun?" Obi-Wan's grin faded a little with past missions coming to mind, namely Melinda-Daan, but not wanting Anakin to sense his sadness he turned back with a smile.

"Well no not all but many involved lots of adventures." And Obi-Wan proceeded to tell Anakin of a fonder mission he had with Qui-Gon as a padawan. Soon Anakin was laughing with all the antics that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were involved in enough so that Qui-Gon turned around to see what was so funny. Upon learning what mission Obi-Wan was recounting he furthered the fun by telling Anakin of what happened next in the mission making Obi-Wan blush in humiliation. By the time they reached the bongo they were all laughing including Jar Jar though he somewhat nervously as the danger of the situation hung over his head.

Soon they reached the transport and the laughter died as they all crawled into the small cockpit. Into the water's depths they went. Getting bored Obi-Wan leaned over to his former Master poking fun at him.

"Master, why must we continue to bring pathetic life forms with us wherever we go. I thought it would end with Anakin." He said winking at the boy behind him.

"Hey I'm not pathetic!" Anakin cried indignantly.

"I beg to differ young one, I've tasted your cooking before."

"Just because I burned the chicken once…"

"Anakin you set it on fire. It was little more than charcoal by the time we put out the fire."

"Well it's not my fault that the oven has a flaw!"

"I think it's you who has the flaw. You were distracted working on that pet project of yours."

"C-3-P-O will be amazing when I finish him! Just you wait Obi-Wan."

"I know, I know and I wait for the day when that will happen with bated breath. Knowing your creations it will annoy me to kingdom come!"

"My creations aren't that bad."

"Must I remind you of my comlink?" With a smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"…you think I did that by accident?"

"ANAKIN!" finally Qui-Gon stepped in.

"Boys quiet down and behave. Your bickering will send me to an early grave." Anakin quickly sobered down remembering his dream.

"Don't say that Master we wish you to live well into your later age." Anakin said quietly. Sensing the young one's distress, Qui-Gon reached a hand back to rest on Anakin's knee.

"And I will young one force willing. But if I do not, Obi-Wan will take care of you as he always does in my absence. And you can terrorize him to your heart's desire." In mock horror Obi-Wan put in.

"Oh please no! I have enough problems with my comlink! Imagine all the issues I would have with him as my padawan!" With that the tension died and the lighter mood returned. Handing the controls of the vessel to Jar Jar "Here you're the navigator." Nervously taking the controls Jar Jar said

"Yousa dreamin meesa hopin!" Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on the Gungan's shoulders

"Just relax the force will guide us."

"OH da force!" Jar Jar said disbelieving "Wellen dat smells stinkowiff!" Deciding for a new topic Obi-Wan jumped in.

"What were you banished for Jar Jar?"

"Tis a long tale buta small part wouldabe meesa…oh…meesa aaa clumsy."

"They banished you for being clumsy?" Anakin chimed in from the back.

"Meesa caused maybe one or two lettal accidents…den banished." Suddenly the entire ship jolted. Looking back a huge fish had the ship in its tongue grasp. Qui-Gon quickly jumped in.

"Full speed ahead!" But in his panic Jar Jar put the transport in reverse and they flew back into the fish's mouth. Annoyed with the Gungan Obi-Wan took the controls and soon they became free.

"WESA FREE!" Jar Jar celebrated. Looking back Anakin saw the problematic fish getting eaten by a bigger fish, and Qui-Gon added his words of wisdom.

"There is always a bigger fish." Though it seems that they aren't out of trouble yet, water poured through the ceilings and Jar Jar wailed.

"Wesa goin die!" Quietly Obi-Wan interjects

"We're losing power!" as Jar Jar continues to panic, Qui-Gon steps in.

"Stay calm we're not in trouble yet."

"What yet? Monsters out dare! Leaking in here all'n sink'n and nooooo power! You nutsen! WHEN YOUS TINK WESA IN TROUBLE!" Fooling with the wires Anakin pokes his head in.

"Powers back on!" The lights then flicker to reveal a huge claw fish. Startled by the lights, they manage to escape the fish. Smartly,

"Wesa in trouble now?"

"Relax" Qui-Gon says putting his hand on the Gungan's shoulder. Promptly, Jar Jar falls into a coma.

"You overdid it master." Obi-Wan says smirking. Though they continue to be chased by bigger fish when Jar Jar awakens.

"Wesa out of trouble yet? And upon seeing the bigger fish chasing them faints again. Luckily Qui-Gon sees an opening.

"Head for that outcropping Obi-Wan." And the ship finally rises to the surface of the lake.

"Wesa done it!" Jar Jar says hopping out of the ship and kissing the ground beneath his feet. But it's not long before a battle droid sees them.

"Drop your weapons!"

* * *

**A/N sorry this took so long! Anyway, I may write that mission up that Obi-Wan is recounting for Anakin as a short two-three chapter story later but for now it will remain a mystery my dear readers. Reviews are nice so if you feel so inclined please leave one for me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just want to clarify a few things before I continue the story. Updates during the next few months will most likely be sporadic as I'm involved in many different activities but I promise not to abandon this! Next, though none of you have mentioned anything on this topic, it may seem that I'm writing Obi-Wan as a little too care-free. The reason for this is to stress the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin in a more brotherly fashion. Qui-Gon is the disciplinarian, the father figure to both of them this gives Obi-Wan the opportunity to spoil Anakin as much as he pleases since Anakin is not his charge. This will cause a greater effect in the story later on. Anakin brings out the care-free part in Obi-Wan that is missing later on in his teaching of Anakin, and I think part of it has to deal with how long he spent as a padawan combined with the total loss Obi-Wan goes through. Obi-Wan still strives to be the best Jedi he can and that will appear later on in the story as well, but for now he's the cool older brother around Anakin and not the strict teacher we normally see in the movies. Ok I think I've said my point please enjoy the next chapter!**

"Obi-Wan!" whispered Anakin.

"Anakin shush! Qui-Gon is trying to get us a good deal on the hyperdrive." After saving the Nabooian Queen they were hit getting into hyperspace and forced to land on some desert planet called Tatooine. Now they were currently trying to get a new hyperdrive so that they could get to Coruscant and end this dispute. The team consisted of himself, Qui-Gon, Anakin (who had fought long and hard to come as Qui-Gon didn't want him in more danger than he already was) Jar Jar (who refused to leave Qui-Gon's side because of his life debt) and one of the Queen's handmaidens who she insisted go. At the moment the toydarian they were bartering with was being difficult. He refused to sell them the hyperdrive and they were currently stuck. Toydarians were also immune to force suggestions so that was out of the question as well. The junk shop was well accommodated with different tools and parts so Obi-Wan could only wonder what had caught Anakin's attention now.

"But Obi-Wan!" Anakin still insisted. Kneeling down in front of the boy now Obi-Wan gave him his full attention. Qui-Gon and the toydarian were still too busy to notice the small boy at the moment anyway.

"Yes Anakin what is it?"

"Master is she and angel?" The question caught Obi-Wan completely by surprise and he was awestruck for a moment.

"What do you mean young one?" Obi-Wan asked flabbergasted. Pointing now towards the handmaiden who was occupied with Jar Jar and a droid that he activated Anakin insisted

"Is she an angel? I heard the older padawans talking about them. They said they were the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy and they are so good and kind that they would make even Master Yoda cry." The question was so innocent and yet Obi-Wan found himself touched by his adoration of the young girl. Seeing no harm in it, he said

"Well I don't know Ani why don't you go ask her?" the boy looked at Obi-Wan in shock.

"You don't know?"

"Well no young one I don't. Though the girl is a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo so I would guess she is from the planet but I see no harm in asking her anyway." Obi-Wan said with a slight grin knowing it would brighten the young handmaiden's day to hear such a nice compliment from a young boy.

"Alright." Promptly going over to the handmaiden and Jar Jar Anakin calmly deactivated the droid causing all the problems and turned to her. "Are you an angel?"

Surprised the girl turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"An angel. The older padawans say they are the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy."

The girl was astonished at the compliment and deeply flattered as Obi-Wan could feel it in the force. "I've never heard of angels so I don't think I am one." But Anakin wasn't deterred.

"Maybe you are one you just don't know it." With a smile the handmaiden responded.

"You're a funny little boy. You're a padawan?"

"Yes I've been apprenticed to Master Qui-Gon my name is Anakin."

"I'm Padmé Naberrie I'm a handmaiden to the Queen." Oddly Obi-Wan sense that this was not the whole truth yet the girl did not wish to deceive he could tell she was a good person. Her force signature, though not strong since she wasn't sensitive, was pure and good. At this an older woman walked into the room and Anakin paused a moment looking at the new comer.

The older woman seemed worn though loving at the same time. Obi-Wan could tell she was a slave by the scar at the back of her neck. All slaves were injected with a device preventing them from escaping should the slave escape; the device would explode killing them. Obi-Wan, though not surprised to find things such as slavery in the outer rim, was saddened by the sight of her. Anakin though, was fascinated by the woman. Slowly he approached her.

"Do I know you milady?" he hesitantly asked the older woman. Startled not realizing there were customers in the store the woman turned to answer. Seeing Anakin she seemed to go into a bit of shock. Her eyes widened and misted as she gazed at the young boy. Intrigued, Obi-Wan moved closer. Placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder he gently reprimanded,

"Anakin we mustn't upset people. You must remember your place." But the woman seemed to recover her voice.

"Is…is your name Anakin?" Still curious Anakin replied.

"Yes my name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Ani, do you recognize me?" The woman hesitantly asked kneeling down in front of the boy. Frowning Anakin stared at the woman a moment longer before realization dawned on him and his eyes misted a bit too.

"…mom?"


End file.
